pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Accursed Dodonga
The 'Accursed Dodonga '(sometimes known as 'Dodonga '''the '''Accursed ' or ' Black Dodonga ' in demo) is a boss in Patapon 3. He is the 4th addition to the Dongas. It is a black and purple Dodonga that is possessed by the Archfiend of Valor. The spirit possesses a tougher-than-usual Dodonga, sporting small spikes and scars all over its body, as well as longer fangs in his lower jaw. He looks like he was burned. The Archfiend's influence gives him the emblem of the Spirit, which appears on the Dodonga's cheek. This boss attacks much like the regular Dodonga, using fire breath and its massive head in battle. Unlike previous Dodongas, when his health goes down to critical levels, his attack patterns become erratic and faster making it harder to defend against. This boss is easier to defeat than in other games, as you carry an Uberhero, and can do much more damage to kill it. Missions Patapon 3 *Archfiend of Valor- In Accursed Dodonga's one-time only appearance, he is possessed by the Archfiend of Valor in the Cave of Valor. Attacks Fire Breath The Accursed Dodonga raises its head and unleashes a diagonal line of fire at the Patapons. It can easily inflict a burn on your party, so you should either dodge or defend. If you don't have time to flee, use PataPonDonChaka to remove the effect of the flames. Headbutt The beast lowers its head and attacks with a simple headbutt which can cause your units to go flying, it may also poison them. Once again, dodging is the best option, but defending is possible if you don't have time to flee. Devour T he beast quickly stands straight before lowering its head close to the ground. Its tail will also start wagging. Use the PonPata song to run away before it can eat any of your troops! Even while enraged from low health, this attack will always be charged first as it is an instant kill. The same is true of all one-hit boss attacks. Berserk (a.k.a. Rage) When Accursed Dodonga's HP is low, it will go into berserk. It's defense will go up and it'll attack without charging up. Out of nowhere, it might just headbutt or cast flames. It's best to defend when Dodonga is moving around, then attack when he becomes exhausted, because it will attack without warning. Trivia *It is mistakenly called the "Black Dodonga" in the Demo. *It`s Fire Breath attack can cause Burn and Poison status effects, possibly because the Accursed Dodonga gained control over some degree of Poison, not just Fire. *Out of all Bosses in all games, Accursed Dodonga is one of the 2 bosses that cannot be re fought again.(except with new save or multiplayer.) The other one is Arch Pandara. *With the addition of this boss, the Dodonga family is the largest boss family in the game, sporting four other seperate entities- Dodonga, Majidonga, and Kacchindonga. *Accursed Dodonga is the weakest boss in Patapon 3. * Accursed Dodonga is the only boss in the game to have an accursed version, unlike how other bosses that existed in Patapon 1 and 2 don't have a different texture when they're cursed. Video es:Dodonga maldito Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 3 Category:Possesed Enemies Category:Seven Archfiends